


She Walks in Beauty

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: CB recites Lord Byron, CB worships Lainey's body, F/M, Foreplay, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poetry, Pregnancy, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: CB recites poetry to Lainey... while he does other things.
Relationships: Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	She Walks in Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that CB would recite love poems to Lainey despite her objections. Something sweet and romantic to start your weekend.

CB began with her left hand rested against the pillow above her head.

_"She walks in beauty, like the night…"_

He gently kissed each fingertip.

_"Of cloudless climes and starry skies…"_

He placed a kiss to the golden band on her ring finger before moving down her arm.

_"And all that’s best of dark and bright…"_

His lips lovingly worshipped her arm all the way to her shoulder.

_"Meet in her aspect and her eyes…"_

He paused briefly to gaze tenderly into those emerald eyes. Lainey smiled down at him with all the glory of the fiery sun.

_"Thus mellowed to that tender light…"_

He smiled against her skin and traced a path down the valley between her breasts. 

_"Which heaven to gaudy day denies…"_

He attended to each one, knowing just what her body craved, and her back slowly rose higher off the bed.

_"One shade the more, one ray the less…"_

He moved further down her torso, pebbling sweet kisses to her flesh as he went.

_"Had half impaired the nameless grace…"_

At last, he reached her middle, resting his head against the subtle swell that resided there. 

_"Which waves in every raven tress…"_

He listened closely for any sound, any movement of the miracle that lay within. The life they'd made together. The life they'd created with their love.

_"Or softly lightens o’er her face…"_

Nothing but the sound of peace and a faint heartbeat.

_"Where thoughts serenely sweet express…"_

He raised his head and placed a lingering kiss to her skin, expressing the love he already held for him.

_"How pure, how dear their dwelling-place…"_

His lips descended further down, finding the place that burned with desire. 

_"And on that cheek, and o’er that brow…"_

His mouth caressed her in reverence, worshipping her like the goddess she was. The goddess she would always be to him.

_"So soft, so calm, yet eloquent…"_

His hands took over, loving her in the only way he knew would send her high above the moon and the stars. 

_"The smiles that win, the tints that glow…"_

He watched her with tender eyes as her own eyes rolled to the back of her head, her gasping breaths echoing in satisfaction. 

_"But tell of days in goodness spent…"_

She soon fell apart, her legs shaking as the cascading waves rushed over her being.

_"A mind at peace with all below…"_

He lowered his hand and nestled his body between her thighs.

_"A heart whose love is innocent…"_

Kissing her lips, he showed his endless love for her, and their bodies finally became one.

_(Poem by Lord Byron - "She Walks in Beauty")_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
